William Walker (?-1797)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry x is the son/daughter of Unknown (?-?) and Unknown (?-?). ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Family History notes Nina, I thought the following item concerning William Walker whose will was proved in Knox Co. TN in 1797 might be of interest to you, and possibly others. He bought 300 acres from Stockley Donelson and Joseph Beard on the south side of the Clinch near Eagle Ford in 1795. Jerry Tennessee Cousins, A History of Tennessee People; Worth S. Ray; (1950 Reprint) Genealogical Publishing Company, Baltimore, MD; 1994; ISBN 0-8063-0289-5: Page 214: Knox County, Tennessee Items from the Records of Knox County Prior to 1800 "William Walker on July 10, 1795, received from Stockley Donelson and Joseph Beard a deed to 300 acres of land on the South side of the Clinch river, in the first bottom below the Eagle Ford. (Stockley Donelson was attorney for William L. Lewis and sold lands for him.)" The last will and testament of one William Walker was proved in Knox County, Tennessee, in 1797. It was dated November 27th, that year. He provided in his will that "My body to be buried with a Christian burial at the instance of my executors, Prudence Walker and James Cozby. "I appoint my wife Prudence Walker, and her children, to posses my land on which I now live, until my son, Charles Walker, comes of an age of 21 years; and the land is not to be sold out of the family until the expiration of that date. "I leave three hundred dollars to be put to interest with some safe ..... until my son Charles Walker attains the age of 21 years, and the interest be laid out for the benefit of my family and to be equally divided amongst my children. William Walker" Executors: Prudence Walker, James Cozby; Witnesses: Thomas Woodward and Geo. Walker. Estate of William Walker in April 1798. George Walker swore to the above will. Prudence Walker and James Cozby qualified as the executors. Return of the appraisement in July, 1798, shows 1 horse, 2 young mares, 8 cows, 3 young calves, 2 four-year-old steers, 3 two-year-old heifers, 16 hogs, 27 pigs, 11 sheep, 2 lambs, and various utensils and machinery. Also 1 bond upon John Calhoun and Archibald McCulloch, payable October 30, 1798; note of hand on John Calhoun for $50.00; cash $119.00. Prudence Walker, one of the executors. Dated May 25, 1798. Prudence Walker, widow and Executrix of William Walker, sold the lands belonging to the estate in the year 1800 to John Calhoun, the consideration is not stated. The sale included 200 acres on the North side of the Holsten River and 200 acres on Hickory Creed of Clinch River. Shortly after, or about the time these lands were sold, Prudence Walker married as her second husband Richard? Morrow, and they settled in Monroe County. Armstrong Morrow who appears as the bondsman for several of marriages mentioned, was born in 1801 in Knox County and his mother was Prudence Walker, shown as the widow of William Walker who left will in Knox County (published in these notes) in 1797-98." http://www.brumm.com/genealogy/walkers_moyers/certificates/tennessee-records.html References Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template